Castle vs The Mob's best Assassin
by firedrakegirl
Summary: The title says it all.  The mob's best assassin is sent to kill someone close to Castle.  Who will win? Who will lose?  Or will everyone end up happily ever after? Or perhaps no one lives to see the end.  All this and more will be answered by the end! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi y'all. This is a gift for a friend, Starla21. Its a Castle crossover with a short story I've yet to write. Hope you all enjoy, especially Starla21! Read and review please! Oh, and comas are weapons that look like mini scythes. Jade, the girl who's point of view this is from, carries at least two with her. I do not own Castle, or any of the characters. I only own Jade and the people/things associated with her. :D R&R guys!

* * *

I put the bloody, finger-filled napkin in my pocket, hating how it felt against my leg. It was heavy and wet and dragged my dress down on that side. I looked around and sighed. The hotel room was messier than it should have been, but my target knew some sort of martial art. He actually got my arm and shoulder pretty good. I could barely move my left arm, his sword had cut so deep. I had managed to kill him, but only after making a feint for his..uh..family jewels with one coma, and slitting his throat with the other. I hated the feel of the coma slicing through his neck, but I had to kill or be killed, though not by the people I was after. _They_ would kill me in a heartbeat. I sighed and headed home, out of New York City. I handed my handler the finger, and got my pay and next assignment. I looked at the target in shock. I must have been moving up in the ranks, but it might also be a test. I was gonna have to work to get to this target, probably some undercover or infiltration of some sort.

* * *

"Please tell me we have a body." Castle said to Beckett. "And please let it be bloody."

"A man killed in his hotel room, throat slit." She responded.

"Yes!" Castle fist-pumped.

Beckett sighed, lead the way to her car, and got in. "Its a murder Castle, not a carnival."

They drove to the scene in relative silence. When they got there, Castle nearly gagged. The room was covered in blood, and many things were broken. Even Beckett was somewhat unnerved by the sheer amount of blood. The victim was Spanish, and there was a sword by his left hand. His left ring finger had been cut off, and his throat was slit.

"The victim's name is Atanacio Rodregues." Esposito said.

"That means, uh, without death." Castle said.

"Guess that wasn't true for this guy." Ryan said.

Lanie looked up from examining the body. "He died between nine and eleven last night."

"What's the cause of death?" Beckett asked.

"My guess would be the laceration across his throat."

Beckett turned to Esposito and Ryan. "Have you found his finger yet?"

"Its not here." Esposito said.

"Why would someone take his finger?"

"Maybe he's..."

"Castle, if you say CIA, I will shoot you."

"Er, a mob hit?" Castle quickly changed tracks.

"Yeah, right." Ryan said. "Mobs use guns."

Beckett sighed and reminded her men that they had jobs to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi y'all! Here's the revamped chapter 2! Maybe that was a bad choice of words. This chapter isn't a vamp...oh well...back to the a/n, no more stream of consciousnesses. :D Here is more story, and the next chapter will have Ryan and Esposito! Yay! The chapter after that has hints of Caskett. :D Hope y'all enjoy, and please review! Again, I don't own anything except Jade and her circumstances and employers. :D Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed and brushed my long green hair into a ponytail. I actually had to go to school. That was the only good thing about working for them. I got private tutoring from one of them. But once in a while, I had to go to a school in order to complete a mission. This time, my objective was to find Alexis Castle, follow her home, and follow her father to my target. Supposedly he was close to the target.

I had long ago stopped thinking of my targets as people, but rather as inhuman things. Otherwise I couldn't handle it. I had already killed 20 people, and was only 16. I shuddered when I thought about all that I had done, and wanted to get rid of the people who had done this to me, and so many others. In an effort to remember each person I'd killed, I'd carved a small slice into my hip. The only reason they'd left me alive when they killed my family was because I fought so hard. They decided to train me to be their best assassin. And I'd become the best. I was unbeatable. I walked out of the apartment I was sharing with Mack for cover, and walked the few blocks to the school. I was wearing a bright purple shirt and jeans, which contrasted nicely with my hair. I never wore dark clothes, unless I was working. I especially stayed away from green and black, as that was my uniform for killing people. I wandered around the school, looking for the office. I finally found it and was introduced to the girl who would help me find my way around. She had red hair and smiling eyes. Then she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Alexis Castle!"

I blinked in surprise. "Hi Alexis. I'm Jade." I was shocked that I'd found her so easily. It usually took me a day or two to find whoever I was looking for.

"Let me see you schedule." She said, very chipper. I handed it to her silently. "Look! We have most of our classes together!" She smiled, and I smiled back. I wished I could stay here after my mission was over, get to know this girl better, but I knew that couldn't happen. Besides, I was a killer. I didn't deserve friends.

* * *

"The angle of this slice indicates that the killer was shorter than the victim." Lanie said, pointing to the laceration across the victim's neck with a pair of forceps.

"How short?" Beckett asked.

"I'd say about 5'0." Lanie replied.

"Are you saying a midget killed him?"

"No Castle."

"A kid?"

"Castle, how in the world would a kid be able to do this?" Beckett motioned to the crime scene photos she was holding.

"Also," Lanie started. "the weapon was curved. It wasn't a sword or knife."

"So that sword was probably the victim's." Beckett said, thinking aloud. "Was there any DNA on it?"

"Yes, but you're not gonna believe this."

"It was a time traveling killer?" Castle asked, excitedly. "Or it was the CIA?"

Beckett had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head, like her uncle did to his team.

"Mo Castle. The DNA belongs to a girl named Jade Wright. She's about sixteen years old, and her family was murdered six years ago. No conviction was ever made. She had no living relatives, but was adopted by Mack Mackenzie."

"As in Mack the Knife?" Beckett asked.

"Yes. And he was suspected in her family's murder."

"Then why would she go with him?" Castle asked.

"She may not have had a choice." Beckett responded sadly. "Mack the Knife is named that for a reason. He's thought to be the mob's top assassin."

"Then why is Jade Wright's DNA on the sword?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Beckett said determinedly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi y'all! Wow, two chapters in one day! Yay! There's a bit more humor in this chappy, and if you have any suggestions for fun and goofyness, let me know! This is probably only gonna be a few more chapters, and I don't know it there will be a sequel. :D As always, all I own is Jade, Mack, and their circumstances! Please review!

* * *

After an exhausting day of pretending to be normal, and cheery and all, I said good bye to Alexis, and pretended to leave. I then followed her home, and waited to see her father. My orders were to avoid contact with him if possible. He came home, looking very excited, like a nine year old on a sugar rush. He didn't see me, thank goodness. He went into the elevator, and up to the penthouse. I settled in to wait, but he came down just a few hours later. I followed him, and luckily he walked. He walked all the way to the police station, and walked in. I waited for a few hours, and he came out, this time with a brunette woman, who I recognized as my target from the pictures I'd been given. I tailed them, but they just went to a Chinese place, then back to the precinct. They seemed to be talking about some case. Then I heard him ask why someone would cut off someone's finger, and realized they were talking about my last target. I listened a little more closely, closing the distance a bit. I wanted to see if there were anymore leads.

"I'm telling you! It's the CIA!" Castle said.

"Castle, it's not the CIA. You were probably closer with your mob theory, especially in light of Mack the Knife's possible involvement."

"Ryan's right though. The mob uses guns." He almost whined.

I snorted quietly. We used weapons as varied as any other criminals. The woman spotted me, so I stepped into a nearby store, and started looking around. When I looked up, approximately a minute and a half later, they were gone. With the amount of food they'd been carrying, they had to be heading back to the precinct. I walked around the area for a little while then headed back to the precinct.

* * *

"Did you guys get anything?" Beckett asked.

"Not yet." Esposito said, still looking over the reports.

"Next of kin?" she asked.

"None we could reach."

"Did he have any enemies?" Castle asked, as he started to hand out food.

"None that we could find. He was an elementary teacher." Ryan said.

"Did you check his financials?"

Both Esposito and Ryan looked at her blankly, then ran off to find them.

Beckett had to force herself not to face-palm, while Castle laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi y'all! This is the second to last chapter! A lot of you are adding this story to your alert list, but I'm not getting many reviews. So, I'm not posting the last chapter until I get five reviews. As always, I do not own Castle or anything recgonizable from that show. Only Jade, Mack, and a pair of kamas. :D By the way, the references in Chapter two are an allusion to NCIS, with Beckett's uncle being Gibbs, and to the old song Mack the Knife. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I waited outside the precinct for my target to reappear. When she finally did, she was with two cops, and Castle. The cops went one way, then my target gave Castle a ride home. I watched as he reached to open her door for her, and reached the handle just as she did. Their hands lingered a bit too long, then she pulled back. He opened the door and she slid in, glaring at him. She said something, and he walked around the car and got in on the passenger side. I was under strict orders not to hurt him, since Mack liked his writing so much, especially Nikki Heat. I dashed off, running as fast as I could towards Castle's apartment building, hoping to beat the car. I reached it, just as Castle got out of the car and walked inside. I ran up to driver's side window, out of breath, and pretended to be panicking.

"Please, Officer, you have to help me!" I leaned on the car, as if I was out of breath and scared. "Please, help me! My brother!" She got out of the car, and I immediately pulled my kamas out of my backpack. "Sorry for the deception, Detective. I promise its nothing personal." I held one kama loosely in my right hand, my left being near useless, but held one in that one anyway, knowing she didn't know about my injury.

"You must be Jade Wright." She said, reaching subtly for her gun.

"Actually, Jade Wright died six years ago. I'm the Green Death." I grinned and sliced her arm, not deeply, but enough to stop her from reaching for her gun anymore. I really hated this, especially when the target was a good person. "And I really am sorry." I held the kama to her neck, then felt something press against my back, something that felt like a gun.

* * *

Castle walked back downstairs, having left his jacket in Beckett's car. He saw her standing with a girl with green hair. Beckett was reaching for her gun, but the girl lashed out with an odd looking weapon, and sliced her arm. He pulled his gun out, and walked up to them quietly, just as the girl said. "and I really am sorry." and put the weapon to Beckett's neck. His heart raced at the thought of losing her. He closed the distance and pushed the gun into her back. "drop the...uh...weapon."

The girl held her hands up then bent over to put the weapons on the ground. Beckett noticed her wince as she moved her left arm. Jade then stood up again, hands in the air, and a slight smirk on her face. "you're lucky to have someone who loves you like he does. I have orders not to kill him, no matter what. Otherwise you'd both be dead by now. Goodbye." she turned and back handed Castle, then punched Beckett in the nose, before dashing off. Beckett fell, and covered her nose, while Castle rushed over to her. He moved her hand, and her nose was bleeding heavily. Castle helped her stand, and walked her into his apartment and cleaned her up, then she let him drive her to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, not enough people reviewed, but I know I'm gonna forget if I don't post the last two chappies, but meh. Besides, it's not fair to Starla to keep this hidden lol. I only own Jade and Mack, and their stories. Please read and review! :D Enjoy!

* * *

I ran back to the apartment that I was sharing with Mack. He was laying on the couch, watching the sopranos on TV. I always thought it was odd that he liked that show, all things considered. He looked up at me expectantly. I put my backpack down, then walked over to stand in front of him, as he expected.

"Did you complete your task?" He asked mildly.

I looked down. "No sir. Your order to not harm Richard Castle prevented me from completing my mission."

"You failed?" His voice was dangerously soft.

"Yes sir." I made no excuses, but stood seemingly calm. I knew that he'd probably kill me, and at the first sight of a gun, I was gone.

He sighed. "I thought you were better than that, Green Death." He reached into his pocket, and I tensed. However, he pulled out a cigaret and lit it. I relaxed slightly, and he pulled out his gun. "I'm sorry." He didn't seem sorry at all as he aimed at my chest. He liked to watch his victims die slowly. I bolted for the door, and was almost out, when I felt a sharp pain burn it's way through my back. I stumbled, but continued to run, pushing the pain out of my thoughts, like I'd been trained to do. I considered my options, then ran to the only person who'd been nice to me. Alexis Castle. Her father was probably at the hospital with my target...Detective Beckett. Hopefully, Alexis would help me. I ran through the streets of New York, all the way back to her building. I ran up the stairs, then pounded on her door. I had lost a lot of blood, and I could barely see straight. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of me. "Hi Alexis...I need help. I'm sorry."

She stared another moment, then helped me inside, and to the couch. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got shot by my boss." I slurred. I was barely staying conscious.

She said something, but I was in the process of passing out when she said it.

* * *

"Castle, I'm perfectly capable of being on my own." Beckett argued, though not with much conviction.

"And if she comes back while you're knocked out from those pain killers?" He disagreed, looking for a place to park near his building.

"Fine, but only for tonight." she grumbled. She really wasn't unhappy about the arrangement, but she pretended to be. She refused to be just another one of his flings.

Castle was ecstatic. He thought it would have been harder to convince her to stay at his place. He really liked her, but was afraid of both commitment and hurting her. He wished she trusted him a bit more, but would happily take what he could. He finally found a place to park, as he answered. "Okay."

He parked the car, then got out to open the door for Beckett. They walked into his building, and into the elevator. They rode up to his loft in silence, both happy the other was there. They got to the top floor, and Castle went to open his door. He ushered Beckett in, and they both stopped in shock. Jade Wright was unconscious on his couch, and Alexis was taking care of her. She looked up as they walked in, and seemed to sigh in relief.

"Daddy, I need help. I don't know what to do."

"Send her to the hospital, then the police." Beckett said, taking an unconscious step backwards into Castle, who put his arm around her protectively.

"Why would you send her to the police?" Alexis asked, unknowing.

"She tried to kill me."

Alexis looked like she was about to say something, but stopped when Jade groaned. Jade didn't wake, but she did whimper in what seemed to be pain. Alexis gave her father a meaningful look. Castle sighed, and agreed to help care for the girl until she recovered.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter peoples! I hope you enjoyed the journey and the story. Thank you for sticking with it! :D And, sadly, I still don't own anything or anyone but Mack and Jade.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Over the past two weeks, I'd gotten to know Detective Beckett, Richard Castle, and Alexis Castle. They were wonderful people, and I didn't deserve to be with them. I knew that they wanted me to testify against my employers, but I wasn't sure. I knew Mack would kill me in a heartbeat, as would any of his people. I would do anything to take them down, but testifying in court wouldn't do it. They needed someone on the inside to get information, but none of their people could pass for a mobster. They were all cops, through and through. Except, obviously, Castle, but he couldn't hurt a fly. I looked up as Beckett walked into the room. "Hi Detective."

"Hey Jade." She responded, smiling slightly. She was still a little uncomfortable around me, and I didn't blame her in the slightest.

My eyes drifted to her arm, with the stitches from where I'd sliced her. I hated that I'd done that. "How are you feeling, Detective? And how is your arm?"

"Healing well, thank you. And how are your injuries?"

"Painful but healing." I smiled.

"Thats good." She sat on a chair next to me. "I'm actually here to see if you're up to giving a statement."

"Of course."

"Is it alright if I bring in another detective and a recorder?"

"Whatever you need, Detective."

"Thank you Jade." She left for a few minutes, then came back with one of the cops I'd seen her with and a tape recorder. "Jade, this is Detective Ryan. He's just here to witness your statement."

"Hello Detective Ryan." I smiled tentatively.

He nodded coolly. "Hey."

Beckett sat on a chair next to me, and put the recorder on the table in front of us. She started off by saying the day, time, name of everyone present, location, etc. She then asked me to tell what had happened since my family was killed.

I took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

Beckett and Ryan listened in horror at the life Jade had lead since her family's death. She spoke simply and plainly, not exaggerating or embellishing what had happened. She knew just enough to arrest Mack, but not enough to keep him in jail with all of his connections. She paused at one point, so Beckett asked, "How many...targets did you have?"

Jade looked at her sadly. "I think you mean how many people have I murdered." She smiled slightly. "Atanacio Rodregues was twenty. You were supposed to be twenty one. I hated every second of what I did. I didn't know all their names, but I remember each face." She rubbed her hip. "I have a scar for every person I killed."

Jade finished telling her story, and answered all kinds of questions from both Beckett and Ryan. After they finished recording, Ryan left, and Beckett looked at Jade. She seemed lost in memories, and all of them were sad.

"I want to take them out." Jade said suddenly, and looked up at Beckett as she spoke. "But testifying won't work. You need someone on the inside. I'm the only one who can do it."

Beckett nodded. "I know. But we don't want to put you in harm's way."

Jade laughed bitterly. "I live in harm's way Detective. Whether they find and kill me, or I go back in undercover, I'm always in danger." Beckett looked at her in surprise. Jade smiled halfheartedly. "But I want to do this. I want them to pay for what they've done to others."

Beckett nodded and held out her hand. "Welcome to the team."


End file.
